Back to the past back to 71
by Anaklusmos101
Summary: When Voldemort attacks the Potters, that fateful Halloween, James and Lily escape and with the help of Dumbledore get sent to their first year. SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, I only (sadly) own the plot.

 **31 October 1981**

 **Godric's Hollow**

"James,supper is read- JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED HERE!"

Lily Potter, a 21 year old,muggle born witch with blazing red hair and emerald,green eyes stood at the entrance to the living room it was in a complete mess of a husband James Potter 21 year old was it messy black hair and his eyes sitting in the centre looking fearfully in the direction of the one year old son Harry on his lap giggling away like there was no tomorrow with his toy broomstick lying at his feet.

"Harry stole my glasses," complained James from the midst of broken paintings and upturned furniture, " and I couldn't see anything and Harry was on his broom an…" as he saw Lily looking like she was not sure whether to laugh,sigh or get mad.

At last she asked in a perfectly calm voice, making James gulp at the tone, "and where exactly was your wand?"

James suddenly looked sheepish as he said, pointing towards the upturned table with one hand and fending off Harry- who seemed to think that taking his father's glasses was fun- with the other "My wand is, well was now on the table there."

Now Lily's expression was quite readable, she was about to burst out laughing at her husband's misfortune.

James picked up Harry in his arms and began to rock him slightly,smiling gently down at him as he began to go to sleep.

"What I am surprised at is the fact that you didn't come sooner because of the noise," James said placing Harry down on the one couch that was not upturned.

"I put up a silencing charm on the room so I wouldn't here you."

James turned to her and was about to speak when he caught someone out of the corner of his eye running at full speed straight towards the house, someone very familiar to James.

"Um, Lily did we invite Sirius for supper tonight?" he asked tensely.

Lily turned towards the front door,wand suddenly in hand, " _accio_ James's wand," she said and James,s wand shot into her hand and she tossed it to James who caught it, "um Lily."

"What James?" she answered.

"Won't dinner burn?" he asked remembering the last time he had tried to cook, it , had a burning result so to speak.

"No," was her response as the figure drew closer and closer.

Despite only Sirius (Harry's godfather), Peter ( their secret keeper), Alice ( Harry's godmother), Frank ( Alice's husband) and Albus ( leader of the Order of Phoenix and of the fight against Voldemort) knew of their location, they were not taking any chances with Harry's and their safety.

The door suddenly burst open and the person (who looked like Sirius, but could easily be impersonating him) ran in shouting, " Harry,James,Lily, Prong woah!"

He suddenly tripped over a chair and landed face first among the rubble.

James and Lily had their wands pointing at the person.

James asked the first question, " what did Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and I work on between our second year when we found out Remus's secret till our fifth year?"

"Becoming animagus, you are a stag, I am dog, Peter is a rat and Remus found out when he walked in on us meditating," the person replied.

"supper can wait long enough for you to clean up the mess that you and Harry have made," said Lily as James drew the now confirmed Sirus into a hug which he tensely returned for half a second before drawing back and said "youneedtogorightnowPeterbetrayedusHeishere."

"What?" said James confused but he realised that something was wrong at Sirius's expression.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Peter betrayed us, Moldevort is coming."

Horror dawned on James and Lily's face just as they felt the wards began to fall…

James whirled around, wand in his hand, and furiously told Lily, "get Harry and get out of here now."

Lily nodded, picked up Harry and raced to the floo just as the front door was blasted open.

James and Sirius stood side by side as they prepared to face down the dark lord, hands clenched around their wands, eyes blazing with hatred and determination but at the same time fear and acceptance knowing that they might not make it through the night.

Lord Voldemort stood in front of them, a thin, cruel smile danced on his lips, glowing red eyes shined with pleasure against his deathly pale, snake like face underneath his pitch black hood.

"James Potter," he said in a mocking voice as his hood dropped behind him, "Sirius Black."

Sirius glared at him definitely, "if you want Harry you have to go through us asshole."

Voldemort laughed, a cruel laugh that shivered the bones inside them, " You would have been a fine add to my ranks Black but no matter, by this nights end everything you have known and loved, the longbottoms, the last of the potters,the ministry all of it would have fallen, only Hogwarts and the blumbering old crackpot would remain but even that would soon fall and Lord Voldemort will be victorious, it was stupid to think you and your precious order would stop Lord Voldemort who has gone past all Wizards and Witches alike and achieved immortality!" and then as if to emphasize his point thunder suddenly boomed.

James looked at him,looked at Sirius, looked back at Voldemort and merely asked, "is that it?"

Voldemort's nostrils flared as Sirius began to mockingly applauded saying, "nice speech, which one of your feet kissing followers wrote it for you?"

That drove Voldemort over the edge and he sent a cutting curse towards James who ducked and responded with a blasting curse but Voldemort merely deflected it towards Sirius who dived behind a couch.

Soon the room-which was already a mess thanks to James and Harry- was unrecognizable now as the three wizards battled back and forth, James and Sirius in an attempt to give lily enough time to set up some kind of protection to wherever she was going, Voldemort in an attempt to finally get rid of two of his worst enemies and get to Harry whom he still believed to be upstairs with Lily and prevent the prophecy.

James ducked an unknown curse which had a purple tinge to it, he was getting tired and getting tired fast, Sirius was not faring much better, the two of them barely enough to keep him at a stalemate... for now,but they were tiring fast.

"Avada Kedavra," shouted Voldemort, sweat too running from his brow, annoyance flashing in his red eyes as the dreaded green curse sped to James who jumped behind a fallen couch but the killing curse was immediately followed by a blasting one, annihilating the couch and sent James flying as he sent another killing curse towards James who had collapsed onto a heap on the ground watching helplessly as the dreaded curse raced towards him.

Sirius stood up from the wall which he had been chucked against, " NO!" he screamed as he watched the curse race towards his best friend, with one final leap he jumped straight into the curse.

"NOOOOOO!" James's scream split the silent night, a cry of pure anguish as his brother in everything but blood collapsed dead front of him, his face going deathly pale in the matter of seconds, his dark eyes, normally so full of mischief, unseeing.

Hot fury spread through him and in quick succession he sent two blasting curses, one at a stunned Voldemort (he was so surprised that someone had _willingly_ jumped in front of a _killing curse_ ) and one directly above his head.

Voldemort blocked the one sent at him as a small evil smile began to play on his lips as he knew that Potter was about to lose as he was now fighting in desperation, but he didn't see the one going directly above his head…

With a crack the roof collapsed on the dark lord burying him under tons of rubble, but it did little to delay him because even as James began to apparate he could see him start to rise out the rubble his face a perfect picture of fury was the last sight James saw before he went to the one place he could think of: Hogwarts.

With a crack he disappeared and reappeared before the gates of hogwarts, with a glance up to the castle a place he called home for seven years, he slipped inside, a trick which he and the rest of the marauders had found out during one of their adventures.

Coming to the front door, he was stunned when he found the door open, but he then realized it was still early only around half past 7, most of the school would still be eating dinner or walking around somewhere (including-James knew from personal experience-the grounds).

James began to walk towards the headmasters office, when , "James,what are you doing here?"

Turning around he saw his ex head of house and transfiguration teacher Minerva Mcgonagall walking towards him, a confused look until she saw his face, his eyes red, pieces of plaster and rubble in his hair,his clothes torn and filthy.

Professor Mcgonagall immediately feared the worst, "James where is Lily and Harry?" she asked her voice normally calm was trembling slightly.

James admitted, "I don't know, when he attacked, they went through the floo to somewhere I have no idea where."

Mcgonagall realising that that was not the main problem asked, "what happened?"

"He -You Know Who- turned up, somehow Sirius found out out and warned us, Lily and harry left to somewhere while S,Sirius an,and I held him off bu,but," James's voice trailed off as more tears came to his eyes, Mcgonagall was stunned as she too fought back tears.

"I came to speak to Dumbledore about… what happened," James stated, Minerva nodded and was about to let him go when a thought suddenly occurred to her, 'wasn't _Sirius the Potter's secret keeper?_ "

"James, Sirius was the secret keeper, why did he warn you, what?" Minerva was more confused now than she was when she found all the tables,chairs and everything stuck to the roof of the great hall and no one could get them down (she was even more confused when Remus admitted they got the prank from a muggle arthur's story (Ronald Dale or something) 'The Twits' and was even more confused when the Marauders finally got them down because no one could eat (except them, it was only later that all the teachers had mysteriously forgotten about the house elves.)

"Sirius was never our secret keeper," James's voice snapped her out her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"He was a ploy, the actual secret keeper was Peter," he said spitting the name out as if it was poison.

If the situation wasn't so serious James probably would have laughed at Minerva's expression.

"W what," she sputtered feeling the blood drain from her face, "but that means that Peter was," she left the sentence hanging in the air as the reality of Peter's betrayal set down on them.

They were shaken out of their thoughts by running footsteps and a Hufflepuff prefect came into view panting slightly.

"Professor, the Slytherins and Gryffindors are fighting _again_ , a couple of fifth years this time," he said, he had dark brown hair which was cut back neatly with brown eyes.

Minerva nodded, said, "Thank you Oliver," and turned to James having seemly regained control of her thoughts, " you know the way to Albus's office James?" She asked.

" unless it has moved since I was last here yes," said James with an outwardly calm expression.

Minerva nodded, turned and gestured to Oliver to show her where the squabble was taking place.

James smiled and exited down the one passage.

"Who was that?" asked Oliver, " a new defence teacher?"

Minerva had to allow a small smile, which most people would have thought they imagined it, to come to her lips very briefly as she shook her head.

James hurried to the Headmaster's office and only then realised Minerva hadn't told him the password, he groaned and started to play guessing games with the gargoyle,

" fizzy whizzbees, fudge flies, ice mice, Liquorice wand, Pumpkin Pasty, Sugar mice, ice pop, honeydukes Mix," and so it went on for another couple minutes before, " Chocolate Frogs?" and the Gargoyle moved, James inwardly cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier as he went up to the headmasters office.

"James," said Dumbledore shocked at seeing him there quickly masking an expression , "what are you doing here?"

Just as James opened his mouth to talk, everything came crashing down on him for a second time.

His expression told Dumbledore the brief idea of what had happened, the Potters had been sold and someone or more than one person had died, "No not Lily and ," his voice cracked for a second, " Harry?"

He was relieved when James shook his head before he spoke very softly, " Sir- Sirius," he croaked out.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and lowered his head for a second also wondering how he was going to explain the other news that had come in a couple of minutes if that before James had come in.

Just than the floo erupted into emerald green flames, Dumbledore and James instinctively grabbed their wands and pointed it at the roaring fireplace as a person came through.

"Lily!" said James as he ran to his wife, the sound of high pitch crying told him his son was still alive.

"Ja, James," she sobbed, rising unsteadily to her feet, her son in her arms as she was pulled up and into s hug by her husband, the two of them holding each other tightly but carefully as not to squash Harry.

"What happened to you?" asked James worriedly.

Lily took a deep breath and began to say, " after Moldewarts arrived,"- James snorted at the nickname despite himself- "I went to the longbottoms," gazing around she wondered where Sirius was.

"But barley ten minutes after I got there the wards fell an, and," she couldn't finish her sentence as she lay sobbing in James's arms.

James was about to say something when he heard Voldemort's voice in his head, something he had said, ' _by this nights end everything you have known and loved, the longbottoms, the last of the potters,the ministry all of it would have fallen'_

After what felt like eternity to James, Lily suddenly asked, "James, where is Sirius?"

James couldn't meet her eyes and slowly started to back away, already feeling the tears (there were a lot of tears in him tonight wasn't there) come to his eyes.

"James," Lily's voice began to grow panicked as the truth began to settle down on her, "No he can't be…" she couldn't say the word dead, she collapsed on the floor then and there and held Harry close.

"There is more bad news," said Dumbledore finally deciding that the only way to do this was to be blunt, "the ministry was taken, Remus went to help and with whoever was left."

He was cut short by James saying, softly at first then growing louder, "no, not," he couldn't finish the sentence Voldemort's words ringing louder in his head, the fire didn't seem as warm as before.

"What can we do?" asked Lily, tears flowing freely, she couldn't see a way out of this.

Dumbledore seemed to age before their very eyes by a couple of centuries, "Hogwarts is the last Wizarding place in Britain free of Voldemort's reign and the teachers and you two, it's last defenders, we have lost," a thought suddenly occurred to him, "unless…"

"Unless what?" asked James all forms of joy and mischief gone from his eyes for the first time in his life, he suddenly looked like an old man, Lily could barely bare to look at him like this.

Dumbledore sighed, "unless we stop him before he becomes this powerful."

"What?" asked James totally confused by this, " what do you mean?"

Lily however knew what Dumbledore was talking about and she could only gape at him like he was from another planet, "but but that's against the natural law!" she shrieked.

"It is the only way," said Dumbledore calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Said James, still totally confused even more so now with all his other emotions running wildly.

Lily took a shaky breath and said, " time travel."

"What," said Jame in complete surprise, this was not what he was expecting.

" You can see your friends again," pointed out Dumbledore knowing that would sway James and he was not disappointed.

"Fine, let's do it," said James eyes determined, ' _I am not going to let my friends die this time_ ' he thought fiercely.

Lily sighed and said, "fine," in an angry voice indicating she was not happy with this, "when are we going back to?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "your first year, 1971 and fortunately I have the device that can do just that."

"Since when," said an annoyed James who was changing emotions every five minutes.

"Around a year ago," said Dumbledore with a familiar yet annoying twinkle in his blue eyes.

"But," Lily considered her words but then thought better of it, "you know what I give up, because I know this idiot is going and someone needs to keep him in check," she said pointing at her husband.

"Ooi," James complained.

Dumbledore opened a drawer on his desk, pulled out a device and handed it to Lily, "you will end up where you were on 1 September 1971 ,call it six o'clock in the morning,"

James nodded and was about to say something, when the entire castle shuddered.

"What was that?" asked James after he had regained his balance.

Dumbledore rose, all sense of humor gone, "death eaters, " he said turning to them, "they will probably take until tomorrow night to take down the wards," he said grimly.

"We need to leave **now** ," said James putting a lot of emphasis on the now.

Lily nodded in agreement and they grabbed the device and began setting it, (James had no idea how Lily figured it out that fast).

"Ready?" she asked, James nodded.

"Good luck," said Dumbledore.

"Take care of Harry, please?" said Lily her eyes brimming with tears, Dumbledore nodded.

James and Lily looked at each other as another rumble shook the castle, no words were needed.

"Has this thing been tested before?" James asked suddenly just as Lily pressed the button.

Dumbledore smiled as he said, "no."

"What!" said James as he felt himself get dizzy and then he was flung into the past.

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Please read,review, favourite whatever ( idiotic flames will be ignored).**

 **Also updates are going to be random so please bear with me**

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not (sadly) own Harry Potter or any cannon characters or events.**

 **1 September 1971**

 **Potter Manor**

James woke up with a scream clutching his bed, sweat pouring down his face as he realised he was not in a shaking Hogwarts with his best friends dead but rather in _his bed in his bedroom at Potter Manor._

"James are you okay?" asked a voice as his door opened and his heart leapt into his mouth as his mother whom he had last seen two years ago when she and his father had been killed personally by Voldemort.

"I'm fine mom," he said (inwardly he was groaning as he realised he will have to go through puberty again) , "just a bad dream."

He lay back down on his covers as his mother came next to the bed.

"Well if you say you are fine then you are fine, now get up it is a certain big day." said Euphemia Potter knowing that would get her son out of bed.

James stared blankly at the ceiling trying to think, "What big day?" he asked then his eyes widened and he jumped out of bed and ran to his calendar which he always used to tick off the days to September 1st.

"When are we going?" he asked excitedly.

Euphemia laughed at her son, "The train only leaves at eleven, it is currently half past seven."

"Come on." James complained.

Euphemia laughed, "Well since you are up, I suppose you want breakfast."

That was a statement.

James's mouth began to water slightly at the thought of Maggy's cooking, it had been a few years since he last had it, just then his stomach rumbled causing James to blush slightly.

"I suppose so," he mumbled.

Arriving at the breakfast table, which was groaning with food, eggs, toast, cereal, sausages, pancakes, and fruit.

"Morning everyone." boomed Fleamont Potter as he walked into the room, his eyes twinkling mischievously, like his son's.

"Morning Dad," said James, before shoving a load of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"As a treat for today, if you want, we can go down to Diagon Alley quickly and maybe get some Quidditch supplies, I heard the Nimbus 1980 is out on sale."

James perked up when he heard the word quidditch but was quickly disappointed when he heard it was only the 1980 before remembering that this was 1971 not 1981 and thus the quality of brooms would be much lower so the 1980 was probably the best bet.

"Really," he said, allowing the eleven year old body take charge as a huge smile took to his face.

"Yes," His father said as he grabbed a piece of toast, "anything for my son."

James nodded and smiled politely but inwardly he sighed, he loved his parents, he really did even if it was the first time in a couple of years that he was seeing them, but as a child he was pampered far too much with gifts being bestowed on him.

His parents were old when he was born so they must have thought that he was a miracle especially after his mother had miscarried- what would have been quite something if it was not so horrible- a truly amazing three times. He still did not know how they pulled through those.

"Did you hear the news Euphemia?" asked Fleamont, "Another disappearance, again with that mark in the sky."

"Is he claiming it again?" His wife asked, her face worried.

Fleamont nodded his face grim and tension seemed to pour down on the table, the disappearances had begun a year ago if James remembered correctly.

He had a brief flashback to a pale face, red eyes, and a green jet racing towards him… ' _snap out of it Potter, you here to prevent that from happening_ ,' he thought grimly.

Once they finished breakfast, James asked what the time was (his father and mother had chuckled slightly before assuring him that it was only half past eight) and went to get changed into some decent clothes (decent by 'pure blood' standards, James hated it but he hated the families who believed in pureblood supremacy even more.)

"You ready?" His father asked.

He was waiting by the floo, dressed in neat but expensive green robes with the Potter crest on his left shoulder.

James nodded as he stepped forward grabbed the floo powder, stepped in a stuffy yet grand fireplace, and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

With a roar, a pillar of emerald green flames engulfed him and the weird but familiar feeling of traveling through the floo hit him.

Coughing he hit the ground in the Leaky Cauldron, the flames roared behind him and his father came out.

A couple of people gave them weird looks probably at seeing an eleven year old in Diagon Alley on the Eleventh of September, such a thing in the Wizarding world was unthinkable.

Hurrying along the two of them went into Quality Quidditch Supplies and there it was the new -in everyone's view but James's- Nimbus 1980.

"It has the fastest speed and acceleration yet out of all the Nimbus' and Clean Sweeps," his father said in awe.

He looked at the price tag, _Price on demand_ it read.

"That is expensive," James said.

His father nodded but grinned, "We can afford it."

James nodded but it was hard to enjoy his wealth when there were people who were penniless in the world, but it was not that wizards cared because 99% of them were muggles.

They did end up buying the broom in the end after around twenty minutes of haggling for around one thousand five hundred gallons.

The shopkeeper would not accept any less than that, "greedy guy" Fleamont had muttered on the way out.

"There you are, now all that is needed is for you to get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team," His father said, his eyes shining as he imagined his son scoring the match winning points against Slytherin at the last minute to win the Quidditch cup.

"Who said I'm going to Gryffindor?" asked James as he walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Fleamont froze, his eyes wide, "you better get into Gryffindor, family pride and all that, also can you imagine the headlines ' _Potter Heir Goes to Hufflepuff!'_

James laughed as they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron. James's dad took them to a table and called to Tom as they entered the musty old place, "Morning Tom, two butterbeers please."

James looked shocked at the fact that he was getting butterbeer at the age of eleven.

"Even for Heir Potter, my lord?" asked Tom.

"Yes Tom, and how many time must I tell you to call me Fleamont," said Fleamont.

Tom nodded and took out two glasses and poured some butterbeer in it.

"Dad you know water would have been fine," said James as they took their drinks and sat down at table nineteen

His father smiled and said, "My treat James, for your trip to Hogwarts."

James suddenly froze, "Dad?"

His father raised his hand to stop him and he cast _tempus_ which blared half past nine.

"You see, plenty of time," said his father with a smile.

"Dad, that is an hour and a half away," James said his voice going an octave higher.

His father realising that his son actually wanted to go to the station now and he

relented, "Ok, we are going now," he said. "Once you finish your drink, " He added.

James groaned, than picked up his drink, tipped it and started to pour it down his throat.

"James!" His father said sharply and with a hint of a warning in his voice, "Manners!"

James put the glass down, there was only a little bit left, the drink already filling him with energy.

"Sorry dad," he said than picked it up and downed the rest of his drink.

His father sighed and grumbled about "bad manners in public" and "stupid sons."

James pointedly ignored him as Tom came over for their payment.

"Come on Dad," said James pulling his father along with him as soon as they had paid," we still need to go home and get my stuff and go to the station and-"

"Woah James, slow down," said his father to no avail.

"And is it true that the staircases actually move, I wonder if anyone has fallen before?"

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!" yelled his father , causing some more people to stop and stare at them for the upteenth time, finally stopping his son's constant questions. "Yes it is true -like myself and your mother have said the previous thousand times- the staircases do move and no, I do not know if someone has fallen off them, I certainly have not heard of anyone falling off nor do I know or care where the other common rooms are besides Gryffindor's ok, and you are making a scene in public."

"What a boring seven years you must have had," said James who was inwardly laughing knowing that he knew where all the other common rooms were, he hadn't unfortunately been able to access them," and don't forget, if you hadn't forced me to come here I wouldn't be making a scene now would I?"

"So you want me to take that broom back?" said his father, raising an eyebrow but it was an empty threat and both of them knew it, he never took anything away from James nor did his mother.

James merely grinned at him before he grabbed some floo powder,stepped into the public floo and, dropping the floo, yelled, "Potter Manor," and he vanished in a roar of emerald green flames.

His father sighed before repeating his son's actions.

"Mom, Mom, can we go now please," was the first thing out of James's mouth as soon as he arrived back at Potter Manor.

His mother sighed and put down the book she was reading, she had been enjoying the peace and quiet while the two boys had gone out shopping, although she really didn't want to know why Fleamont had decided on this day to go when the train was leaving in an hour (she had put all of James's stuff in one place).

Just than the floo flared up and Fleamont stepped out, his face looking slightly tired

"You are taking him," he said slightly irritated

Euphemia struggled not to laugh, "What did he do this time?" She asked.

"Made a scene of himself," he grumbled, "in public," he added as an afterthought.

His wife nodded but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Are we too soft on him?" she asked as she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Why would you say that?" asked Fleamont looking puzzled.

"It's just that we allow him more freedom and leniency than everyone else," said Euphemia standing up and putting her book down, "and I'm afraid that it is going to get him into trouble at Hogwarts."

Fleamont sighed and went and embraced his wife, "we raised him exactly as we wanted to, he will be fine, as long as he doesn't take the broom with him," he added.

His wife nodded as James ran into the room, trunk in hand, bird cage in the other, his owl hooting softly,his eyes excited but nervous.

"You ready?" asked his mother.

James nodded vigorously.

"After you," Fleamont said to his wife taking the cage from James.

Euphemia took the floo powder, tossed it in the fireplace and shouted, "PLATFORM NINE AND ¾," and vanished in a _woosh_ of green flames, James grabbed his trunk and ran into the fireplace before he too vanished in a pillar of green flames.

Fleamont followed suit.

 **Platform 9 and ¾**

James appeared coughing, before quickly stumbling out the way as the fireplace behind him lit up and his mother appeared behind him and stumbled, "I would never get the hang of the darn thing," she grumbled as Fleamont appeared behind both of them.

"You ready?" he asked James, handing him his owl, "oh and you forgot her at home," he said rather pointedly.

James blushed and looked down, "I guess I was just too excited about going go Hogwarts I guess."

"That is not an excuse for leaving Snowy behind and if you show that kind of responsibility at school…"

"I know," said James who was inwardly thinking, ' _well at least I'm behaving like an eleven year old should, but dam how does Dad still make me feel ashamed at 21 years old, well 21 years old mentally if not physically.'_

His dad nodded and pulled his son into a hug and at the same time slipped a shrunken broomstick into his son's hand, "To increase the size say, 'up to no good' and to shrink it say 'mischief managed' ok?"

James's eyes widened before remembering that the exact same thing had happened last time, he grinned and said, "Ok, bye dad."

"Bye James, have fun," said his father.

James turned around and hugged and said goodbye to his mother.

"Don't get into too much trouble," His mother whispered in his ear.

James smiled and said,"Me, get in trouble, are you confusing me for dad?"

His mother laughed as James basically ran to the train.

James boarded the train with a childish grin, went down the train a bit, turned into a compartment and saw… _Sirius_.

James came to a halting stop and paled as memories of a green flash and unseeing eyes flashing through his mind.

"You ok,mate? You look like you have seen a ghost." Sirius's voice snapped James out his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just reminded me of someone I met a long time ago," James said with a laugh as his face began to regain colour.

"What do you mean someone like me, no one can evan compare to me." Sirius exclaimed shooting up in mock frustration before tripping over his bag which he had left carelessly lying around.

James couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping at the incident which had occurred before him.

Sirius stood up and dusted himself off, "That never happened, Sirius Black, may my last name be cursed for eternity," He said, holding his hand out.

James took it and said, "James Potter, pleasure to meet you."

Sirius's eyes lit up and said, "A Potter, that would annoy my parents."

James laughed and after taking a seat, carefully avoiding Sirius's trunk, said "You're not like the other Blacks are you? I mean I have certainly never heard of a Black acting so...informal."

Sirius considered his words for a second and than suddenly said in a dark, low, stiff voice, "Ah, but my plan is to secretly poison you and rid the world of the Potter heir."

James jumped back, his hand going for his wand and he asked, "Are you serious?" then immediately regretted his words.

"Of course I'm Sirius, who else would I be?" was the immediate response.

Both boys cracked up as the door opened and two very familiar people walked in, a greasy, black haired boy first and a very familiar young girl with red hair and green eyes. Lily.

 **Earlier that same day**

Lily sat upright, "why do feel different she asked herself before falling back asleep.

A couple hours later, Lily opened one eye lazily, ' _what in Merlin's name just happened_ ' before she opened both her eyes in shock as she found herself in her eleven year olds room.

Lying there, she tried to recall what had last happened, oh right, James and her had been sent back in time to stop Voldemort from grabbing the chokehold he had in the previous timeline, which meant…

She could see all her old friends again, Marlene, Alice and _Severus_ , she could stop him from going to the Death Eaters, she thought excitedly, but will James stop thinking of him as a 'stinky death eater', no, stuff what James thinks she told herself angrily.

"Lily, Mom asked me to wake you up," Her sisters snotty voice floated into her room.

"Ok I'm up," said Lily jumping out of bed and quickly changing into shorts and a shirt.

Opening her door, she smelled pancakes cooking, she quickly ran to the kitchen.

As she arrived at the table, she said good morning to her parents and grabbed the window seat as her mother finished cooking up the pancakes. Her father was reading the morning newspaper and her sister was furiously making coffee.

"Morning Lily," said her father over the top of the edition of _The Times._

"Breakfast is ready," announced Lily's mom as Petuna arrived at the tamp with a growl and banged her coffee down onto the table.

"Petunia, what is with you today?" asked Lily's dad whose paper was now neatly folded next to his plate which was in the process of being stocked with golden,crispy pancakes.

"It's her," spat Petunia pointing at her sister who recoiled in shock.

"What about me?" demanded Lily, _I know that Petunia was jealous of me being a which last time round, but she was never this open about it was she?_

"You are a freak, Lily and I'm the only one in this family who can see through this abonomition," Petunia crowed.

"PETUNIA!" shouted her mother as she banged the pancake basket next to Lily's plate, " how could you say such things about your own sister!"

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" screamed Petunia and with that she fled the stunned room.

"Ignore her, Lily-flower, she is just upset that she won't see you for the next few months," Lily's mother soothed her.

 _No, she is jealous that I have magic and she was refused admission to Hogwarts_ , Lily inwardly thought as she smiled weakly at her mother and focused on her pancakes.

"You slept later than usual," her father spoke up.

Lily looked at him, confusion etched across her face.

"Its 9:00 dear," her mother said with a chuckle, "you wouldn't want to be late on your big day."

 _Big day? Wha-_ , "Its September 1st?" asked Lily, _well that explains what date it is, did Dumbledore tells us what date we will come back on, yes he did, whoops._

Her parents laughed as Lily scoffed down the rest of her breakfast before bolting to get changed.

Ding dong, the bell suddenly chimed, Lily's mother went to open it.

"Severus," she said, her voice echoing through the house, Lily froze when she heard him speak.

"Good morning Mrs Evans," came a young boy's voice, so carfee almost to what he had become in the future, in Lily's past life that is, so bitter and arrogant in a way.

"You all packed?" asked her mother.

"Yes, sorry if I'm a bit early," said Severus.

"It's fine, " said Emma with a laugh before calling out, "Lily, Severus is here."

Lily glanced at the mirror, took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

"Hello Lily," said Severus before pulling her into a hug.

Lily had to smile at the sight of her old friend,she had never truly believed he had gone over fully to the death eaters, there had to be a little bit of her old friend in there surely, and hugged him back.

"You ready?" asked Severus and he mentally braced himself.

"YES!" Shouted Lily causing all in the room to laugh at her and as she opened her mouth again,Severus put his hand over her mouth to stop her firing questions at him.

"Go pack will you, we leaving in half an hour," said Dean as he popped into the room, before raising his voice slightly in the direction of the stairs, "you hear that Petunia?"

In her room, Petunia scowled, she had overheard everything that had been said _of course pitch perfect Lily the golden flower gets all the attention, if I went to a boarding school, I would have never gotten this much attention, than and again, who would want to go to a school for freaks._

"Petunia!" Her father's voice carried a little bit of a warning.

"FINE!" Shouted Petunia as she snatched a blue dress from her cupboard, her green eyes, a cursed trait which she shared with her sister, flashing with rage as her sister's voice rose to her ears, "I'm already packed."

"Than go and get your stuff," said Emma with a smile.

"Fine ," grumbled Lily, but there was no malice in her voice.

Severus had go stifle a laugh that threatened to spill at her expression.

"I will help," he volunteered as he followed Lily where she had hopped up the stairs to her room.

"Thank you Severus," said Lily as she went into her room.

"Hard to believe we won't be back for another three months," said Severus almost, wistfully.

Lily glanced at him as she picked up her trunk, he was standing next to the door, looking outside the window across from him.

Lily took a breath as she too looked around her room for the proper time in three years and the last time for three months, her bed had a brown duvet on with some white deer running across it, the pillow matched it, her red curtains pulled across to the sides revealing the view of the small garden which had a couple small trees running across it, her dressing table which had a photo of her family- Petunia,her parents and herself standing in front of the house,it had been taken five years previously, two years before that fateful day at the park- a mirror and her brush, her cupboards to the left of the door and a bookshelf facing the bed filled with her favourite author _Enid Blyton,Roald Dahl,Dr Seuss_ and _Cs Lewis_ among several others, it was a lot to take in at how much had changed in the past er future, whatever ten years.

"You alright?" Severus's voice broke her out of her thoughts..

"Yeah, it's just this is going to be the longest I've been away from home and it is to a place my family had not even heard about until a couple months ago," She said softly.

Severus went and wrapped his arms around her, " hey, it will be OK, don't cry."

Cry, what was he talking about, until she realized that there were a couple of tears running down her cheeks, Severus might have thought that they were just the nerves coming in, nut she realized that she had never had a proper chance to grieve for Sirius,Frank,Alice,Neville,Remus and the countless others who had past away that night before she was whisked ten years into the past, still friends with a boy whom her husband (ex-husband, future husband, this was getting confusing,) had despised, and joined the man who wanted to kill her and everything she loved.

"I will be fine," said Lily even as her treacherous mind whispered _maybe_ , _snap out of it Lily,_ she told herself angrily as she passed the owl cage to Severus, " drop him and you are dead," she told him, he nodded quickly as Ragine hooted softly from behind the bars.

"Is your owl laughing at me Lily?" asked Severus as Ragine continued to hoot softly.

Lily had to resist a laugh, he was clearly nervous as they made their way down the stairs.

'You two ready?" asked Dean, as he waited downstairs, he was playing it off calmly, but Lily could see the nervousness in his posture and no wonder, his daughter was going to a place which he had learnt about, as well as discovered Lily had already known about for the past two years to learn _magic_ , his blue eyes was scanning her, and his dark blonde hair, normally so neat had a couple hairs sticking up in random places.

"As ready as we will ever be," said Lily, a bit of a tremor in her voice at the fact that she was not going to see her parents again for the next three months after this car ride began to really set in, she was not James or Sirius who loved craziness and random stuff coming in , she liked to plan her future in advance not get sent back to her dead in her time parents, a future- death eater friend and a sister with whose relationship was falling apart on the back of losing her best friend, her family and James's friends whom she had come to see as her own brothers, what if something happened to them while she was gone, what if and she knew that Voldemort had began his reign sometime in the last year or so, what if he randomly attacked.

"Lily it will be OK," said her mother as the two of them hugged each other, Lily nodded, put her trunk in the boot of the blue mustang and ignoring her sister's glare, went in the other side of Severus, her parents got into the car and they drove off, she was going back to Hogwarts as a student , once again.

 **Kings cross**

"Ok, which is your station," asked Emma as she glanced at a train schedule.

Lily and Severus looked at each other and said simultaneously," platform nine and three quarters."

Petunia promptly burst into laughter as the arrived between platforms nine and ten, "oh, looks like your precious platform does not exist, I was wondering why your kind uses our transport to get there instead of coming up with a flying carpet to fly there."

"PETUNIA EVANS!" yelled Dean, "I do not no what happened but ever since your sister got her letter, you have acted like she is something of a devil spawn when you acknowledge her existence that is."

'"Dean, I'm sure you imagining things, Petunia must have been giving Lily space to adjust, isn't that right dear," said Emma trying to keep the peace before directing the last bit at Petunia.

"Yes mother," said Petunia politely.

"There you are," said Emma and her tone meant that this conversation was over, " although, your sister does bring up a point, where is your platform, I don't see it."

"Do you really think that it would be just lying around in visible view, it would raise questions such as why does it only run four times a year to a unknown place, and the station would also have no record of it, so they would also investigate," said Lily.

"The entrance is hidden," said Severus and to prove his point after checking no one was watching ran straight at the barrier and vanished.

Emma let out a small shriek before composing herself, "how clever, hiding it like that, and it must seal up after a certain time to stop anyone from accidently falling through."

Lily looked at her mother in shock, that was a pretty accurate guess.

'Well, if that is they way," said Dean as he walked towards the barrier, Lily and the rest on hs heels, Petunia only following because she did not want to be left alone while her family simply vanished.

On the other side of the barrier, they found Severus smirking at them, "I was wondering where you where?"

Lily punched him gently in the shoulder.

"Woah," said Dean as he finally realized what he was seeing, besides him his wife's eyes were just as big as the took in all the noise, parents wondering around saying their final farewells to their children who were either shouting and screaming along with their friends or hugging their parents goodbye.

Lily turned and faced her parents.

"Have fun, and try and get good grades," said her mother as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, I don't want to grey too early," said her father as he also pulled her into a hug.

Lily smiled against his shoulder, "me get into trouble?"

Dean laughed as he released her, Lily turned and faced her sister, some sort of understanding came between them, Lily was a witch and nothing Petunia said or did was going to change that.

"goodbye," Petunia and she raised her hand, Lily nodded and did the same thing before turning tail and vanishing into the crowd.

Lily and Severus tumbled into the train and turned right in order to find an empty compartment, only to run headfirst literally into a slightly scarred boy with tousled light brown hair and brown eyes.

 _Remus_ , the name rammed into Lily's head as he picked himself of the floor.

"Sorry, are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, " I guess I was a little excited."

"First years, " he said.

Severus and her nodded.

"Alright, I am also one, this is so nerve racking," he said with a laugh, " Remus Lupin," he said holding out a hand.

Lily could see a faint sight of longing and she realised that Remus already had that frail self confidence about meeting new people in case of his condition.

"Lily Evans," she said taking his hand before gesturing towards Severus, " and this is Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you," said Severus also taking, Remus's hand.

"Muggleborn?" Remus asked Lily, "sorry I don't' recognise the surnames."

Lily already knew about the different blood types thanks to being through Hogwarts already but she was not supposed to know as Severus hadn't informed her about it.

"I am a half blood, Lily is muggleborn," Severus spoke as they walked towards a compartment, "and you?"

"I am a half blood too," said Remus as they entered a compartment with Severus leading the way, Lily following him and stopping as if she had been frozen, because in the compartment, sat two people, Sirius Black and James Potter.

* **I know that it is not clearly stated where the Diagon Alley floo is (when the Weasleys (and Harry but he got the words mixed up and ended up in Knockturn alley) went to Diagon Alley in Chamber of Secrets) but I am just going to pretend there is one in the Leaky Cauldron and on the note about the one in nine and ¾, there has to be one right, can you imagine the Malfoys or some other blood purist family walking through a station full of muggles.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one should focus on the ride to Hogwarts/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter does not belong to me,I only own the plot blah de blah de blah**

 **Anything with a * is either fictional or if it is true to cannon, I did not know of it, this would only be for physical objects that have little or no impact on the plot.**

' _Well, she looks younger,'_ was the first thought that ran through James's head before he mentally face palmed, _of course she looks younger, we are in the past Potter.'_

Another person entered with sandy hair and brown eyes, ' _oh hi Remus and Snape too I suppose or is it Severus now_ ,' James mentally sighed,he knew Lilu would want to stop him from straying down the same path as last time but for him it would be hard to put eleven years of hatred behind him just like that but he could try, for Lily's sake.

Sirius stood up and said in a very announcer's like voice, "welcome to our temporary living area honored guests, we still do have several seats left over so come in and make yourselves comfortable," and with a wave of his hand he flopped semi gracefully back onto his seat.

Lily, who had covered a look of shock very quickly, asked James, "is he always like this."

James shrugged, "I don't know, I just met him," he lied.

Sirius turned and frowned, "well we can rectify that can't we."

Severus sat down rather cautiously at the seat closest to the door, "who are you two exactly."

James sighed and turned to face his ex arch nemesis, "My name is James Potter, it is my first year here, this is apparently Sirius Black, and that is all I know about him."

Sirius mocked glared at James, "you also know I am a boy, anyways, I am also a first year and the heir to the _most noble and ancient house of Black_ ," sarcasm leaking in the last few words.

James looked like he had just formed a minor headache, had Sirius been this annoying when they were eleven, or was it just his extra ten years that had opened his eyes slightly,

Lily offered them a smile, seemingly refusing to look in James's direction in fear of a look of surprise coming through, ' _, why does James sound so different, oh he hasn't gone through puberty yet,'_ she thought then it occurred to her, ' _I haven't gone through puberty yet,hell, I thought I was done with that_ ,' snapping out of her thoughts she introduced (or reintroduced herself in James's case )"my name is Lily Evans, and I think all of us are first years."

James- despite already knowing this- perked up at that, " who would have thought that five first years would randomly wonder into a compartment."

Remus, who was leaning against the door frame let out a weary chuckle but his eyes betrayed his nervousness as he spoke up, "I'm Remus Lupin and I suppose I am a bit of a nerd"

Sirius piped up, "we now know who to go to for homework."

Remus flushed and there were a few giggles (the boys denied it afterwards).

Severus than introduced himself in a very neutral tone (too James anyway, kt was the friendliest he had been to him since this time in the previous timeline), "I'm Severus Snape and I enjoy Potions," he then opted to change the topic to houses, "so which house do you guys think you going too?"

Sirius stood up, (Remus was inwardly wondering if the boy had what muggles called ADHD), " To Gryffindor, the golden house of the bold and daring," he said proudly, one hand on his chest before taking a seat again.

"And the brainless," muttered Severus, Sirius unfortunately heard him, shot right back up again and snapped, " well better to be brainless, than to be in slimy Slytherin!"

Now it was Severus's turn to stand up and he glared right back at Sirius," at least Slytherins have some form of self preservation and don't think doing foolish things is brave!"

"Well, Gryffindor is at least accepting of everyone, unlike a certain blood purist house."

"Yeah, of everyone that is foolish enough to think jumping off towers to land on a broomstick is bravery."

"Well, Slytherin is stuck so far in the past and in their prejudices, that they have taking to inbreeding and flaunting their name as a shield from the law!" Sirius screamed and launched himself at Severus.

James had had it by this point, he too stood up and was able to stop Sirius from tackling Severus to the floor, "woah Pa-Sirius, calm down," he was able to say to Sirius's ear.

Lily found herself in front of Severus ready to try and fend Sirius off for multiple reasons, first and foremost at this stage of her life she was Severus's friend and had to act accordingly, secondly she had missed Severus's friendship in her later years and one of the main reasons was her friendship with the Marauders and even later on her relationship with James had destroyed any hopes of rekindling their friendship so if she could get the boys have a more friendly introduction and they might not have an eleven year feud which had only ended when she and James had sent themselves back eleven years.

Remus cleared his throat, his eyes wide in shock as he took in how fast things had escalated,

"Are the house rivalries that serious, my dad told me it was bad but to start brawling over which house is better, surely that is taking it too far!" He exclaimed.

James shook his head, he was still holding onto Sirius who was glaring daggers at Severus, " It all depends on which houses you are talking about, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for example doesn't get that bad but Gryffindor and Slytherin, I have yet to hear on them being friends with each other."

Lily frowned, " well that is stupid, just because someone is in one house and another person is in another house that has to mean they can't be friends."

Sirius shrugged out of James's grip and went to sit down next to the window which he promptly stared out of.

Remus followed Sirius's example and also helped himself to a seat, " why don't we all sit down and try not to fight," he suggested, " none of us are in houses yet so why are we arguing about how one house is better than another, what if you get put in the house you deem as weaker?"

Everyone turned to look at him, James and Lily in shock at the simple maturity that he had shown, Severus in deep thought like he hadn't thought of that before but Sirius was still a little defiant, " But everyone who turned dark came from that house just look at the founder, Salazar, he despised muggleborns, he even tried to have them banned from Hogwarts !

Lily feigned confusion, "but wasn't he alive like a thousand years ago,why should his views matter today."

Sirius explained, "because everyone in his house share the same view, all muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to study magic because they apparently 'stole' magic."

Lily laughed, "how can you steal magic?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, I am just saying what Slytherins think."

Severus cut in, "not all Slytherins Black."

Sirius opened his mouth again when James cut in, "not everyone is your family Sirius."

"Have you seen my family tree?"

"Yes my mother was a Black incase you forgot."

"From what I have heard from this argument," Remus cut in, the sandy haired boy had been rather quiet and if anything a bit shell shocked at the argument that had taking place, but now he shared his two cents, "is that Sirius's family was mainly Slytherins- Sirius snorted "mainly?"- with a prejudice against muggleborns based on Salazar Slytherin's beliefs, however Sirius didn't gain this prejudice but based on his past interactions with Slytherins."

"He assumed that all Slytherins are muggle haters because of they can't use magic and are inferior to them," finished of Lily with a sigh, than she turned around to Severus and asked him sharply, "and you didn't tell me any of this why?"

' _How in Merlin's name does she remember that he didn't tell her that, if that is true'_ thought James, then he remembered, Lily had a very good memory (much to his dismay as she remembered everything including all their pranks that the marauders had done throughout their years.)

Severus to his credit was able to think of answer on the spot,either that or he had been planning for this moment for a couple of years, ' _the problem with the second idea is what kind of eight year old plans for an argument with their best friend,'_ James was really overthinking things he decided.

"I didn't want to scare you so you wouldn't want to come," was Severus's response.

' _Well at the very least it was a kids response, did I give excuses like that when I was that age, well that age mentally at least, do I have to give half baked excuses like that for the next three years to look the part, maybe I can just confund whichever adult finds me, except that I am going to have to hold back on my magic, but what about if some of the older years try and pick on me and my friends ?, do I just let them ?, do I try and blame accidental magic for when they get stunned or whatever ?, will everyone buy that excuse?'_

"Ames,James,"

James flew out of his thoughts, "wh, what?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"I was asking what house you think you are going into?" Remus asked, "as that is what we were discussing before we had that argument."

"Wait, we came to a conclusion on that, sorry I was getting lost in my thoughts, what was the question again?

"While I am pleased you found a map to your head," said Lily, (Sirius chuckled slightly), "Remus was asking you what house you think you are going to and we came to an agreement that not all Slytherins are evil."

"Only most of them," added Sirius with a smirk, Severus glared at him.

James intervened,he might have missed the ending while he was lost in thoughts but it was obvious that although Sirius would officially agree that being Slytherin did not equal to being evil, unofficially his stance had not changed.

"I think that I am going to," James began before starting to slap his knees in an attempt at a drum roll, "Gryffindor," he proudly announced.

Severus groaned, "three Gryffindors,how will I survive."

James laughed, "We will make a plan to spare you from our Gryffindoorasim."

"Great,I look forward to hearing your master plan," was the sarcastic response.

"Who else said they thought they were going in Gryffindor," said James remembering he was only supposed to have just met Lily.

"Me," said Lily but with confusion written across her face, "but I don't know how I am going to keep up the arrogant 'I am so big and mighty because I am in Gryffindor where only the bravest go' attitude that seems to persist in Gryffindor wannabees."

"Then why did you choose it?" asked Remus.

Lily shrugged, "just a feeling, but maybe I am better suited for Ravenclaw."

"That is what I said," said Severus, "although I suppose I can see you in Gryffindor," he concluded.

Sirius looked between the two before muttering to himself, "I am so confused, which house do you think you are going too because you seem to have changed your mind."

Lily sighed, " either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Sirius."

"Ah."

Remus snorted from behind a book he had started to read.

"Which house did you choose Remus?" asked James.

Lily had not been surprised to hear that the boy thought he was going to be a Ravenclaw, there was a reason he did most of the marauders homework for the first four years of school last time out, (she had been furious when she found out that fact when Remus had let it slip during one of their study sessions), ' _speaking of the marauders_ ,' she thought, ' _what was going to happen with Peter, were they going to try and find out what had caused him to turn against them and try and be his friend again or were they going to leave him to his own devices, both options were dangerous, if they became his friend again to try and stop him from going over to HIS side but he still betrayed them, he could offer the death eaters plenty of information which would lead to deaths like last time but if they left him to his own devices he could fall into the wrong crowd and the only thing that got accomplished was giving the death eaters another member which could lead to other people getting killed.'_

Lily sighed, she could deal with that when the time came.

"You okay Lily, you looked worried about something," said Severus.

Lily looked at him and smiled gently, "everything alright, just nervous I guess."

Severus seemed content with that answer before digging into his bag and bringing out a book to read.

Lily looked around, both Remus and Severus were reading on the seats to her left and James and Sirius looked to be setting up a game of exploding snap on the opposite seats.

She then opted to take out a book and read for a bit before she fell asleep.

When she woke up,her thoughts turned to her friends from the previous timeline, Marlene Mckining and Alice Foster, she resolved to try and find them, but she couldn't exactly say that, the only people she was supposed to know of her age on the train were in this compartment.

"Are there bathrooms anywhere on this train?" She asked still a bit groggy.

Severus's voice emerged from behind _101 different potions for beginners_ ,* "I don't know although I imagine there must be somewhere, try and find a prefect and ask."

Lily sighed, got up and left just as a minor explosion occurred on the seat between James and Sirius.

Lily of course knew full well the where bathrooms at the front and at the back of the train*, but she needed an excuse to get out, without raising any suspicion.

Moving along past the compartments, she realized she A, did not know which compartment they were in and B how to introduce herself, she had met them on the boat to Hogwarts before they had all been sorted into Gryffindor, still at least even if she did not find them, they will still be sorted into the same house.

Lily then looked into a compartment and almost backed away in a hurry.

The compartment was occupied by non other then the last people Lily wanted to meet, Lucius Malfoy, his familiar,sleek blond hair and his cold,grey eyes, Narcissa Malfoy, (although Narcissa at this stage was a Black), her face as emotionless as always, she along with her future husband had a prefects badge,

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe both nodding stupidly at whatever Lucius was saying and Peter Pettigrew, stuttering as he always did, his rat-like eyes quivering in fear as they darted this direction and the next.

Lily was about to move on quietly when she overheard the end of the conversation.

"You think you are equal with me, you miserable half blood, you with me, the heir to the Malfoy fortune, a pureblood."

Peter, somehow, was able to sort of stutter out a response, "N no, I I was j just wonder wondering i if y you."

Narcissa advanced, her voice was sickening sweet, "if he would what, be best friends with you, offer you some form of protection, someone who could _help you_ ," the last couple of words was so vicious in a sweet sort of way it nearly made Lily vomit.

"Get out!" said Lucius all forms of mockery and sweetness gone, his voice hard, it left no room for argument.

Peter whimpered and shot straight out, right into Lily sending them both to the floor with a mighty crash.

"Oof" said Lily as she hit the ground with a bump.

Peter in his panic tried to get up, but slipped and landed on Lily again before calming slightly and managed to get up.

"S sorry." he said, behind him laughter had ensured from the pure-bloods, Peter had gone beet red.

"It's fine," said Lily who's mind had swung back into the middle of her debate over whether or not they will befriend Peter again, "you alright?" She asked her mind deciding to try and if it started to go the same direction as before they will end it, after all if she could give Severus another chance, then she could give Peter one.

"Ye, yes," said Peter who seemed frozen on the spot.

Lily inwardly sighed, Peter was clearly not okay, "I'm Lily," she said deciding to introduce herself.

Peter looked almost startled as he gingerly took her hand, "Peter, Peter Pettigrew," he said quietly.

Lily smiled at him and asked if he wanted to join her and a few other first year in a compartment, as they started to walk back to the rest of the first years.

"You also a first year," she asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes," said Peter who had calmed down slightly, but it was still obvious that he was nervous after the chewing out he had received at the hands of the Slytherins.

The two of them chatted for a while, Lily (re)learned that Peter was a half-blood, his mother was a witch but his dad, who had passed away three years ago in a car accident with Peter, was a muggle, Peter hadn't been the same since nor had his mother who struggled to support both of them.

When they entered the final stretch to the compartment, it seemed, quieter and when they finally they arrived at the compartment to find a… scene.

There was no other way to put it.

Half the compartment was black, the previously navy blue seats singed,a bunch of readers and textbooks hastily put in a bag which was the most protected object in the area and four boys who looked like they had been through several fireplaces grinning goofy.

' _Wait a minute, four boys!'_ Lily's mind was a whirl, somehow James and Sirius had managed to get Remus, which very possible if you persisted enough, and _Severus,_ that was next to impossible unless Lily asked him.

Besides her, Peter coughed, this was obviously not what he was expecting.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

Sirius, who seemed to be living up to his name as a Black, looked up and grinned, if he wasn't eleven, Lily would have thought that he was drunk, it was an eleven year olds drunk grin.

"Hello Lily," he exclaimed causing the others to look up, "who's your friend?"

Lily,deciding she did not want to know what had happened here, began to introduce Peter then,to her surprise, he spoke up.

"I'm Peter," he said, infinitely more confident then when Lily had ran into him earlier, "if I may ask, what happened here?"

"You don't want to know," Remus grumbled, he had gone red.

"Well it started with plain and simple curiosity," Sirius began before a resounding "Shut up Sirius," from James shut him up.

Lily sighed, "Peter meet Sirius,Severus,Remus and James," she said waving her hand to each person in turn.

James seemed to finally realize who exactly was with Lily and sent a confused look towards her, ' _why is he here?'_ he seemed to say.

Lily ignored him for the moment and addressed the room, " you might want to get cleaned up," as she managed to find a part of the seat that was not burnt, ' _honestly, what did they do.'_

Remus looked slightly sheepish at this.

"Are there any prefects we can ask around here?" asked Severus.

Lily shrugged, "I didn't run into any but you can check if there are any around now."

Severus nodded before a hand tapped Lily on the shoulder.

Lily swung around quickly to see who it was, hand instinctively on her wand.

"Excuse me miss," said a Hufflepuff prefect, who looked startled by her sudden movement, "but apparently there were a few ..explosions coming from this compartment."

James grinned sheepishly, "it's a long story involving a game of exploding snap."

The prefect sighed, " I am not going to ask how a game of exploding snap ended up like this."

"You probably don't want to know," mumbled Lily to herself.

The prefect looked at her, slightly confused, before taking out his wand, muttered something**, and the compartment returned to an acceptable state.

"You might want to clean up," he said, "and fast, we around twenty minutes away from Hogsmeade so you have to change into your robes."

"Where do we get changed?" asked Remus.

"There is a bathroom if you turn right and go straight."

"Thanks," said James as the prefect went on his way.

Sirius barked with laughter, "you went in completely the wrong direction Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes as she went out the compartment to get to the bathroom.

Eventually the boys were clean(er) and dressed in their robes as a horn sounded.

They piled out the train, all of them nervous although for different reasons.

The familiar voice of Hagrid echoed across the station, "firs' years, firs' years."

Lily couldn't help but smile slightly as in the background lights shining out against an ink,black background Hogwarts loomed.

 _ ****Is there a spell he could have used to reverse most of the damage**_ _?_

 _ **Well there's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

James,Sirius,Remus and Peter grabbed one boat, Sirius jumping on it causing it to almost capsize, while Lily,Severus and two other students whom Lily couldn't identify took another.

With a great heave all 25 wooden boats took of the great,pitch black lake towards the shining, stony castle which seemed to beckon to them.

James heard the other three boys let out a gasp at the magical sight in front of them.

When he did this journey for the first time he had thought it was one of the most magical moments in his life, but now he was wondering how exactly even during the blackest of nights Hogwarts seemed inviting, glowing with candle light like a beacon of hope.

"It's beautiful", whispered Remus, his eyes staring unblinking at the age old castle.

James nodded, across on the boat to the left of them, Severus had an expression which James had rarely seen before on his normally sullen face, hope.

A splash slightly to the left and in front of Lily's boat caught his attention, and after peering into the darkness for a couple of seconds he saw a tentacle rise and fall, the giant squid.

Unfortunately the peace and serenity of the moment was interrupted by a deep roll of thunder and a flash of lightning from behind the castle.

"Aww shit," said Sirius as he glanced towards the incoming storm as the wind began to pick up, "there has to be a storm now out of all times."

"Maybe we will make it to the castle before it arrives," suggested Remus as the wind began to pick up, another crack of thunder rolled in the sky.

"Maybe," said James with a sigh, ' _typical Scottish weather_ ,' he thought as mummers grew from the boats as another flash of lightning illuminated the clouds.

Lily took a glance at the incoming boat house which was still around 330 feet (100 metres), away, "I think we are going to get wet," she announced.

One of the boys turned to her and asked quietly, "you think so?"

"Yes"

Another crack of thunder echoed and then it began to drizzle.

"Or not," sighed Remus, he looked so disappointed that James had to snigger at him and the chorus of groans from the rest of the students

"What?"

"Nothing."

With one final push the boats finally seemed to arrive at the house and there was a sudden rush as dozens of students tried to escape at the exact same time, there were a few splashes as several students fell into the water.

"Guys, hold it," shouted James over the bubble of noise.

Sirius stopped and looked at him weirdly, " why?"

"We are already wet, so if we stay here for another couple of minutes, we remain wet and nothing else happens, but if we get into that crowd we stay wet but our chances of survival decrease," James explained.

Sirius groaned, "but if we stay here we remain hungry and wet so Mr mature, I'm joining your death crowd."

He jumped off the boat and was immediately vanished into the sea of students.

Remus looked at James, "well he's not wrong," then he too lambered off, Peter quickly followed him.

James sighed and slowly joined the remains of the crowd as they began to hurtle towards the castle, led by Hagrid.

After a five minute run up the stairs lining the hill, they eventually arrived at a pair of giant doors twelve metres (39 feet) high, there Hagrid turned around and spoke so that everyone would here him, " you migh' wan' to clean yourself up sligh'ly."

Almost instantly there was a sudden flourish as people tried to neaten up quickly as Hagrid turned and knocked on the door.

The door opened and an elderly women came out, her head held high, her gaze seering into every person.

"Not someone you want to get on the bad side of?" whispered Sirius in James's ear.

"The firs' years, professor Mcgonagall," announced Hagrid.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded, "thank you Hagrid, and thank you Mr Black for your kind comments."

Sirius's ears reddened as chuckles broke out.

Professor Mcgonagall then addressed the crowd, "behind these doors is our hall, it is where you will eat and also where any and all school announcements will take place, there are also four grand and noble houses each valuing different strengths, Hufflepuff,Gryffindor,Ravenclaw and Slytherin , these houses will be your home for the next seven years, there is a competition between the house as to who wins the house cup acts of good deeds will grant you points, misbehaviors will cost you points."

James, who had heard this all before, was watching all the other students reactions, so far it was pretty similar, excitement, nervousness and fear.

"James, walk," Sirius whispered in his ear.

With a start, he realised that Mcgonagall had opened the doors and people were following her in, he quickly caught up.

Just like it always did, the Great Hall, never failed to take away his breath, with candles lying suspended mid air, the roof reflecting the sky outside, little flickers of lightning were appearing all over the place, all four houses sitting at their respective tables, chattering but slowly going quiet when they saw the first years, their faces, the first years that is, were full of awe and wonder, straight ahead of them was a stool with a worn hat on it, Dumbledore sat directly in line with it at the table, to his left was an empty seat, probably for Mcgonagall, to his left was Slughorn, to Slughorn's left, Filius sat, to the left of the empty chair professor Sprout sat, as always a big smile on her face.

Mcgonagall stopped the students by the far side of the table before marching over to the stool with the hat on it.

The hat then came to life too the amazement of the new muggle borns and upon seeing the amazement on their faces the wizard raised half bloods and purebloods had a bit of a smug look on their face, but James could tell even they were impressed.

Then the hat spoke or rather sang.

" _A thousand years past_

 _Four people made a school to last_

 _Salazar slytherin_

 _with his idea to be hidden_

 _Cunning is what he delights_

 _as well as giving others a fright_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Smarter than them all_

 _Values knowledge above all else_

 _She would have all knowledge seekers in her house_

 _Godric Gryffindor_

 _Courage above them all_

 _To make his house tall_

 _Helga Hufflepuff_

 _Refused to be tough_

 _Tried to welcome muggleborns and purebloods alike_

 _Until Salazar told the muggleborns to take a hike"_

The song ended to a round of applause even if there were a few grumbles from the Slytherins over the last line.

Mcgonagall stepped up and waved her hand to quieten the hall.

"Thank you, now when I call your name you will step up and put the hat on your head, the hat will then sort you."

She got a few apprehensive looks from the muggleborns at the fact they would have to put on an old talking hat but she ignored the looks as she unrolled a scroll which James swore had not been there a few seconds ago.

"Aby John,"

A boy walked up nervously to the stand, sat down as Mcgonagall lifted the hat off the seat and as she placed it on his head, he closed his eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow house erupted into cheers as John put the hat down and joined the roaring house, his previous hogwarts emblem on his robes had changed into a badger.

Mcgonagall then read the next name,

" Andy Erin."

A girl with blue glasses and brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail walked up to the hat with a nervous (why wouldn't she be) but curious look on her face as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw," the hat announced and the table in blue burst into cheers.

"Black Sirius," was the next name and he walked proudly with all the grace and upbringing of a pure blood but through the facade there was a lot of nerves, he sat down, the entire hall in silent out of per respect for the heir apart from the whispers of _just put him in slytherin already_ and _We all know where he is going,_ yet the wait continued, finally after ten minutes, the hat opened its mouth and in one word shattered a stereotype,planted the roots of an eventual disownment and set a young boy free to pursue his own fate, 'GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall was silent, the Slytherins giving the visibly relieved boy a look that rivaled a basilisks, the Ravenclaws with curiosity, the Puffs with a neutral glance and the Gryffindors were simply sitting there, mouths open as Sirius sat down, the first Gryffindor of the year and the first Black for as long as anyone remembered.

The process continued after a couple more minutes although the looks did not quite fade, Ravenclaw got two more,Slytherin two and Hufflepuff one when Mcgonagall picked up her scroll again and a sharp, "Evans Lily," rang through

the hall.

Lily sighed and walked forwards the hat, sat down on the stool and closed her eyes as she felt the hat placed on her head.

" _Well, well, well, what do we have here, a time traveler?"_ the hats voice suddenly spoke into her head.

Lily thought back rather panicky, " _please don't tell anyone, we just want to stop Voldemort from taking over."_

" _A noble goal, but I do feel like that was too much of a Gryffindor behavior."_

" _Gryffindor behavior, I am a Gryffindor."_

" _Yet you are one of the wisest people of your generation, although you have enough bravery for the house of the lions, I feel like you would do better in_ RAVENCLAW."

The last word stunned Lily, she slowly put the hat down and wondered slowly, almost like she was in a daze towards the applauding blue house, their cheers distant and faint to her ears, she locked eyes with James and saw his expression, right through his masked shock.

She barely paid any attention to the rest of the sorting until she heard Alice's name called, then the Gryffindor table exploded and she walked over, a big grin on her face, then it was over and the next name was being called.

Suddenly after who knows how long , Remus's name got called and he shyly emerged from the crowd and strolled up to the chair.

He sat down and stayed there, the only thing changing was his expression, Lily wished she knew what was being said there, five minutes passed, then ten, the atmosphere in the hall became thick and she heard the whispers from the elder students, a _hatstall_ , were the words/

Finally after close on 20 minutes the hat announced for all to hear, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lily could have crumpled into her seat, that was the second change to the sorting in her original timeline, was them being here going to change the next ten years beyond her recognition, will her future memories become useless or worse… form a trap for Voldemort to export.

' _No, just because two house sortings changes doesn't mean the entire future is going to change,'_ but in her heart she knew she was wrong, Remus going to a different house meant that he wouldn't befriend the rest of the marauders, they wouldn't have become animagi and that had become a very useful weapon in the war, she had also discovered later that Severus had tried to see where the four boys vanished too once a month and Sirius in one fit of anger had sent Severus straight into the secret tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow and directly towards a transforming Remus, James had found out and had rescued Severus before all three boys minus Remus had gone to Albus, she suspected that whatever had been said in the ensuing conversation had something to do with Severus agreeing to spying on Voldemort which had saved lives.

Then there was her potentially not going to be friends, Marlene and Alice and who knew how that was going to affect the timeline, too late she realized she ( and James) had triggered what muggles called the butterfly effect, a series of events unfolding from the smallest thing like a chain reaction, the smallest touch could set off the entire thing or in this case the entire timeline.

She glanced up from her thoughts to the shout of 'Gryffindor' from the hat and with a start she realised she had missed Marlene's sorting, the dark haired girl running to the Gryffindor table.

" Is everything all right," a voice interrupted her slow drown into madness.

"Yes," she said turning around and found a prefect, probably sixth year looking at her worriedly., "It's just I'm a muggle born and I'm kind of nervous and," she allowed herself to act like any eleven year old would do in her situation-minus the time travel dilemma- and to her relief it worked to a degree.

"It will be fine, if you have any problems, come and find me or any other prefect, we will all help, especially in Ravenclaw, this house is your family and you can trust them."

She smiled and nodded just as a solid "Pettigrew Peter," rang from Mcgonagall's lips, Lily was suddenly paying a lot of attention to the small boy as he stumbled nervously towards the chair, he sat down and the entire process started again, after a couple of minutes (it felt like forever to Lily though) the haats voice swung across the entire hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily tried to act as passive as possible but inside she was again thinking, the only trait that Peter had with the house of snakes was self preservation, which was admittedly a bit more than the other houses as the boy in question stumbled towards the Slytherin table.

"Potter James," came the next name and James walked through his hair as messy as ever, his hazel eyes betraying his true emotions as they swept this way and that.

He sat down and he felt the hat placed on his head, " _A ha, so this is the second time traveler I saw in miss Evans head."_

" _Are you going to tell anyone?"_

" _I already told miss Evans I wouldn't, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."_

' _Why did you put her in Ravenclaw, she was a Gryffindor last time?"_

" _To win a war you need allies."_

" _What?"_

' _I wouldn't worry at this point, now it is painfully obvious that you are going to_ GRYFFINDOR!"

James sighed, put the hat down and immediately went and sat to a vastly relieved Sirius.

"I'm going to need someone to tell Gryffindor that I am not a spy," he explained as Snape got called up ,' _few people must have names that begin with with Q,R or S,'_ thought James. After a while much to James's surprise and hatred, he was sent to Ravenclaw, the same house where Lily was _._

After a delicious meal, James, along with the rest of the first years followed a prefect to the tower and the Fat Lady's portrait _._

" _Porcorum,"_ said the prefect and the portrait opened to the common room, after mostly tuning out the introductory speech , which he knew anyway, he climbed upstairs to the dormitories, found a bed to the right of Sirius's bunk, drew the curtains across, got changed and then crashed, his first day back in 1971 done and he was hoping that the rest won't be as problematic as this one.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any ideas of what you want to happen, don't hesitate to ask, I am mainly writing this story as it goes.**


	5. Chapter 5

James opened his eyes to the ceiling of the first years Gryffindor dormitories.

He took a deep breath before opening the red curtains that surrounded his bed and getting out.

' _What was the time_ ,' he wondered still groggily, glancing around he saw that the rest of the boys in the room were still fast asleep, which either meant all of them had overslept or it was still so early that everyone was still asleep, there were of course none of the muggle alarm clocks

James and Sirius had three other boys bunking with them, James had known them from the previous timeline but not as well as they had all been in different houses.

Thomas Lance, a fair headed Irish boy had been a Hufflepuff, Luke Seams, a dark headed English lad, had been a 'Claw and, surprisingly Rufus Hadam, a stereotypical red haired Scot, one of the best Slytherins of last timeline (this of course meaning he hadn't joined Voldemort's ranks out of school or had spread his propaganda while in it.)

Realizing that the only way that he could think off hand to see what the time was was the good old option of seeing if the sun was up yet.

He got up and shuffled quietly over to the northern window, the eastern side of the castle being blocked by the rest of the tower.

Looking out of the window, he noticed a faint glow off to the east, ' _sun must be rising_ ' he thought.

Sitting down he cast his mind over his first day back at Hogwarts and already the amount of changes that had happened, namely all the Marauders being sent to different houses and Lily along with _Snape_ being sent to the exact same house, which was not his house.

Maybe he was just jealous of that fact.

James, knowing that he was not going to get back to sleep, grabbed a shower knowing that it would be ice cold later. which was fortunately hot due to the fact that no one had showered yet,the only problem was that it was too hot due to the fact that no one had showered yet.

James stepped in,turned on the water and instantly jumped out because of the boiling hot water.

Once the water had cooled down somewhat (he had turned the cold on too full which while solved the first problem gave him entirely new ones) he managed to shower.

If there was when he came out the shower,dressed and approached the rest of the sleeping boys that he realized, he was an idiot,there was no one paying attention,he had a wand and there happened to be a very simple spell used for telling the time.

A+ student indeed.

Walking over to where he stored his wand, he grabbed it and quickly muttered, " _Tempus_."

Quarter past six, forty five minutes till breakfast.

He groaned, put all his stuff in his bag which stretched to the max,this was unfortunately due to the fact he had no idea what his timetable was and he couldn't exactly shrink the books either, he was not supposed to know any spells.

He sighed, grabbed his stuff and when down to the common room and curled up in one of the couches where he grabbed some spare parchment, quills and ink from his bag and tried to write down a what to do list for himself and Lily but on his first attempt he pressed too hard, being more used to muggle pens after a couple of years of being forced to use them by Lily who, although being skilled enough with a quill, really did not understand using writing equipment that was out of date in the 1800s, ( James did remember being slightly offended by that until he actually tried a pen), he broke it (the quill).

Cursing to himself, he grabbed another one and then,remembering to press lighter, he began to draw up a list.

 _Time heist_

 _Plan of action_

 _Arrange meeting times_

 _Do we tell other people if so,who_

 _Who can we trust to be on our side_

 _How do we work around the different house issue_

 _What else could potentially change_

 _What can we still do ( animagus,patronus) (due to our magical cores)_

James pauses, the last one was an interesting point, a wizard and witches magical core developed with age and practice, the stronger a person's magical core,the stronger their magic.

' _and with us being sent back in time into our youngerselfs bodies, do we have our 21 year old self's magical core or our eleven year olds self magical core_ ,' James mused.

' _I mean, I could cast_ _Tempus_ _but that is a simple spell.'_

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and glancing up, he saw a black haired boy who seemed to be in fourth year who looked astonished at seeing a first year there,James then went back to his list.

After a moment's hesitation, the other boy walked over to where James was, "you ok?"

James, thinking quickly rolled up his list and put it away in his bag.

It would be a very weird thing to have, especially for a first year.

James nodded, "couldn't sleep."

The other kid nodded, "nerves?" he asked.

James nodded, "yeah," he lied.

The kid smiled, a small smile, "everyone has nerves I guess, even in muggle schools, but you will be fine, we are a family here in Gryffindor,Patrick Brown," he said holding out his hand.

James smiled and took the hand, "James Potter."

Patrick nodded before chuckling, "I probably should know your name but I wasn't paying any attention at the sorting last night."

James laughed as Patrick continued, "I mean, you have a bunch of teenagers who have been in a train for the previous six hours, sit them down in front of a heavenly feast and then make you sit and wait while they call out another sixty people!" He finished waving his hands around.

James just continued to laugh, although he was wondering what kind of person just strode up to an eleven year old and started chattering especially at half past six in the morning.

Then and again Patrick had always been a rather social person,always looking to talk to someone (preferably with a meal), before his unfortunate demise at the hands of Voldemort's followers.

"Anyways, you will be fine," Patrick started to stand up, "in a couple of weeks you will feel like you have been here your entire life."

James smiled, "Thanks."

Being at Hogwarts was not why he was nervous but it was a safe cover to hide behind for the moment.

Patrick nodded and began to leave for the door before he turned around, "it is breakfast now, curfew breaks at seven."

James stood up and packed away his stuff, "thanks, again."

Patrick grinned and walked out of the door.

James then began to hear the distant sounds of showers, he then decided to grab something to eat.

His thoughts once again began to wonder and his body being on autopilot found its way to the Great hall with ease.

Upon arriving there, he noticed that the tables were groaning with food from the house elves, plates of eggs,cereal,toast,fruits and sausages among others were lying there.

James's stomach gave a rumble and he made his way to the Gryffindor table, Patrick he noticed wasn't there,that was odd.

A couple of the older years from the other houses arrived talking, a couple of them giving James an odd look, a first year on his first day arriving first at breakfast.

James ignored them and dug into his plate of eggs,sausages and toast.

Professor Mcgonagall entered the hall ,carrying a load of papers under her arm and walked straight to her chair at the staff's table.

Upon reaching there she dumped the paper's down and grabbed some toast.

Looking up she looked around for the first time and upon noticing James, she began to dig into the pile, pulled out a piece of paper and walked to James.

"Your schedule, Mr Potter," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you professor," said James as he took his schedule, hoping for a nice one.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded and walked back to her seat.

James then opened his schedule up.

Transfiguration first then Potions followed by double Charms, whoever designed the schedule really wanted James to get fit, either that or they had figured out how to give a tour to the first years.

"Morning James," a very sleepy Sirius Black said as he came in and half heartedly grabbed some toast.

James looked up, "oh morning Sirius," he went back to looking at his schedule wondering why he had every subject every day.

"What do you have there," asked Sirius swallowing down some food.

"Our schedule," sighed James.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Sirius.

"Mcgonagall."

Sirius nodded and looked up at the staff table where Gryffindoor's head of house was finishing her breakfast.

"Scuse me," he said and he walked up to Mcgonagall.

James sighed as he went back to polishing off his eggs, talking to Sirius was so much harder because it wasn't the Sirius that he knew and loved as a brother, if his Sirius was here, he wouldn't be in the hall, rather in his bed fast asleep.

Looking up again he spotted a familia redhead walking in chatting with Snape, it was also highly unsettling seeing Lily in Ravenclaw robes, more unsettling then seeing her with someone whom they both knew turned into a death eater in their previous life voluntarily, James was sort of used to seeing the two of them together after all they had spent their first five years as friends.

He sighed, he should have known that Lily would have used this opportunity to keep Snape as a friend, he guessed he could try and be civil to him at least.

"Have you seen what they have done with our timetables," grumbled Sirius as he sat down at his place.

James nodded, "yup, they have simply made what ever was a single period on the previous day a double the following day."

"And they couldn't even change the houses that we are doing the lessons with," Sirius sighed.

"Why is that a problem?," asked James amused.

Sirius lowered his voice, "Well if you managed to piss someone off in that class," then you would want another house wouldn't you?"

"Piss of or prank?"

Sirius laughed, "what about both."

James raised a glass of orange juice to that, "you bet."

Sirius grinned and he had that look on him whenever he was planning something mischief, if you didn't or barely knew him, you wouldn't know it but James probably knew Sirius better then Sirius knew himself even if there was something a little different to the way he had normally acted and it couldn't even have been that it was the way he had acted around James, the amount of spying the marauders had done on each other without them knowing was truly remarkable.

James looked up and by some coincidence found himself meeting Lily's eyes, the message was clear, the two of them needed to talk.

"I should probably go get my stuff for class," He said standing up.

Sirius nodded before perking up, "If you wait a couple of minutes I would be done here."

James raised an eyebrow, Sirius's plate was still full and his hand was reaching for some bacon again.

"A couple of minutes or a couple of hours?" he asked.

Sirius looked a tad embarrassed and began to scarf down the food as fast as he could, the only thing that happened though was a coughing fit,

Snickering, James lent over and patted him on the back until his fit had subsided, "no need to rush."

He caught Lily's eye again as he left and she quickly made some excuse to Severus and began to walk briskly to the entrance.

He pretended to not notice her before he ducked into an empty classroom, Lily quickly following him inside.

"Ok, we need to talk," James sarted, sitting on a desk.

"James, before you start going off in flat panic about everyone being sorted into different houses," Lily began.

"I'm not going off in a flat panic," insisted James, one look from Lily shut him up.

"I said before you do, now we are obviously in different houses which might not be a bad thing, now James hear me out, the fact that we are in different houses means we can try, spread our influence to more people and maybe stop people from joining Voldemort."

James raised an eyebrow, "By some people do you mean Snape?"

Lily shot him a withering glare which despite coming from an eleven year olds face was still as deadly as if it came from her twenty one year old self.

"Have you perhaps forgotten about Peter?"

James stopped and cursed under his breath.

"I take that as a no, then," said Lily as she dug some parchment out of her bag which was creamed with books.

"Do you not believe in going back to fetch your stuff?" asked James who was not quite sure as to how the bag hadn't falling apart, especially since he was positive that there was no magic on the bag.

Lily shrugged, "I didn't want to be late for first class."

James stared at her, "You do realise you had an hour to eat breakfast and get your stuff right."

"Why are you so obsessed with the amount of books in my bag James?" Lily sighed, "and we only have another twenty minutes before first lesson."

"What do you have first?"

"Herbology with Slytherin, then Defence against the Dark arts with the Puffs, you?" Lily said, pulling out her timetable..

"Transfiguration with Hufflepuff then Potions with Slytherin."

Lily nodded, 'Ok since we don't have much time,when can we actually discuss our situation?"

James looked at her timetable, "Well we both have the entire afternoon off, we don't actually have any rush really, so at the moment we can meet at the room of requirement maybe once a week."

Lily nodded, "How about Mondays and Thursdays at threeish?" she suggested.

"Fine by me,but the Mondays can start next week."

Lily looked at her watch again, "you have fifteen minutes, James and you have Mcgonagall first, you better go."

James sighed and stood up, "Transfiguration courtyard during our break?" he asked.

Lily nodded and James walked out before breaking into a run.

James did slow down when he was going up the stairs but he still made it the the Fat Lady's portrait in five minutes flat.

"Password," asked the Fat Lady.

" _Porcorum_ ," gasped James, quite out of breath.

The portrait swung open and James burst in right into Sirius.

The two boys crashed to the ground with a thud, Sirius's bag flying from his shoulder.

"Sorry, P-Sirius," James apologized, quickly catching himself before he let something slip.

Sirius just laughed as he rolled out from beneath James, "It's alright, where did you run off too?"

"Got lost," said James, catching his breath.

He also realised that there had been some laughter coming from behind Sirius, looking up he saw Marlene trying desperately to keep herself from losing it,

"Ah, introductions, James, this is Marlene Mckinning , she is in our year as well, Marlene meet James Potter."

"Nice to meet you James," said Marlene ,who had calmed down somewhat, holding out her hand.

James took it, "You too Marlene."

'You better go get your stuff James," said Sirius who had picked up his stuff and was currently holding the common room door open for Marlene, "You are going to be late."

"Do you even know where you are going?" fired back James as he bolted up the stairs and was flying back down a couple of minutes later.

He quickly opened the door and took off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

Before long he had caught up to the two of them as they entered the Transfiguration courtyard.

"You didn't get lost getting here," joked Sirius in mock surprise.

"I wandered into here, looking for the common room," fired back James slowing down, breathing heavily.

' _If this is the amount of running I'm doing before the first lesson, I really don't want to know how much running I'm going to do_ ,' James thought, ' _on the other hand, why am I panicking over being late to class when I can probably already probably do all the stuff in my sleep.'_

The key word being probably, James really needed to know where his magical core was, it would be a real pain in the ass if he had to start all the practical stuff again.

Much to James's surprise, the trio actually made it to the class with a couple of minutes to spare.

They grabbed some seats roughly in the middle,three rows from the front (Sirius refused to sit in the front,Marlene wanted to be in a good position to the board) as the rest of the class filtered in under the gaze of a watchful cat from on top of Mcgonagall's desk.

James gave a little double take as Remus entered, it was unusual to see him in Hufflepuff robes, not quite as weird as seeing Lily in Ravenclaw colours but still odd.

Remus largely kept his head low as he took a seat in the front corner next to the door.

James resolved to try and re-befriend him as soon as possible, if only for him to try and keep Sirius in line later on.

' _It is quite scary, the amount of damage the two of us would have caused if Moony hadn't been there_ ,' thought James before he quickly changed his mind, ' _on the other hand he did came up with our more complicated and slightly more destructive plans._ '

"Where do think Mcgonagall is?" Asked Marlene, "the lesson is about to begin!"

"Why are you worried?" grinned Sirius, "it will mean less work for us."

James ,who was busy trying not to laugh as he kept an eye on the cat who was just watching the class for the time being, lent in, "are you sure it won't mean," here he lowered his voice, "homework."

Sirius gasped in shock, "homework, on the first day," he exclaimed loudly, "she would never do that would she?"

The cat suddenly jumped off her desk and walked up to the front of the class where it turned so she was facing the class and began to grow into a familiar humanoid figure complete with hat on head, glasses and wand in hand.

The class just gaped at Professor Mcgonagall in complete and utter shock as she towered over them.

"I assure you Mr Black, I'm not the kind of teacher to give out homework on the first days to first years,unless of course you personally don't keep up" She said clearly, "Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous arts of magic you will learn here at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in this class will leave and not come back, but if you listen and do well, you can achieve almost anything," and if to prove a point she turned her desk into a pig for a couple of seconds before turning it back.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor Mcgonagall!" said the class.

" You will be taking down the notes on the board for the next fifteen minutes, anything not done in that space will be due on Wednesday, you may begin," Professor Mcgonagall instructed.

There was instantly a rustle of parchment as everyone got out their inkwells,quills and parchment to copy down what James recognized as the basics of what Transfiguration is.

The fifteen minutes flew quickly and Professor Mcgonagall asked who had finished.

A nervous John Aby raised his hand off to James's left and he was assigned the rest of the notes that were on the board.

"You will find them Mr Aby on chapter one in your textbook,the rest of you are finished I take it."

The class nodded

"Very well, please can you take out your textbooks and turn to chapter three on page twenty five."

James reached into his bag and pulled out _A Beginners guide to Transfiguration_ , and turning to page 25.

'How to Turn Matches into Needles'

Was the title that greeted him, underneath was all the steps on how to do it.

With a wave of her wand Mcgonagall sent a solitary match to everyone.

"Now if you would listen carefully, the incantation is _creare regula_ , repeat."

" _Creare regula_ ," chanted back everyone.

"The wand movement is on the board to the right of the notes, you have ten minutes."

James did a deep breath, ' _time to see if I have my olderself's magical core or not,_ ' he thought.

"Creare regular, " he said following the movement of the wand.

The match turned pointy and that was about it.

"Good try Mr Potter, try pronouncing the incantation a bit more clearly," came the voice of Professor Mcgonagall over his shoulder.

James sighed and nodded, to anyone else he would have seemed like an eleven year old expecting too much of himself for the first time, but in reality, he was sort of relieved that he had his eleven year old's magical core as that would draw less attention to himself from certain individuals but at the same time he was annoyed at the fact he had to go through all the practical work again, he really didn't want to come across as someone who did theory better than practicality.

At the end of the lesson only Remus had been able to do it properly, Mcgonagall hadn't been too hard on them, she had just encouraged them to practice before reminding John about his homework.

"That was hard," grumbled Sirius, as they left the classroom, "what do we have next James?"

James took out his schedule and promptly tried not to make a face, "potions, with the snakes."

"Bril-liant," groaned Sirius, " just what I wanted, a lesson with the snakes."

"It might not be too bad," came a voice behind them.

Swinging around, James spotted Marlene and Alice walking behind them, it was Alice who had spoken.

"Sirius,James meet Alice Foster," said Marlene quickly deciding to do the introductions, "Alice."

She was cut off by Alice who held out her hand, "I know who these two are, Sirius Black, the biggest talking point after last night's sorting and James Potter, I have already heard a couple of fourth years describe you as cute."

Sirius gaped at her, " You've been here for a day, how in Merlin's name do you know all the latest gossip."

Alice giggled as she began to move again, "Isn't it obvious Sirius, I pay attention to what people are saying."

Sirius stared at her, "you were eavesdropping on random people," he hissed.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Is it eavesdropping when they are whispering very loudly?"

Sirius scowled, "that's besides the point."

"Is it?" asked Marlene, with small bursts of laughter as the two girls raced away.

"I don't think I understand them" said Sirius as he and James began to pick up pace to the dungeons.

James laughed, "no one understands girls Sirius, allegedly"

Sirius looked at him in confusion, "What does allegedly mean?"

James laughed, "apparently," he said with a smile as they arrived at the dungeons, next to the Slytherin common room too, James noticed.

Sirius threw his hands up, "don't tell me you spend your free time looking up fancy words to confuse people."

James smiled slyly, " Well Sirius, I will have you know that I spend every bit of the clock on trying to befuddle serius people."

Sirius looked at him in horror, "What about people like me."

James looked at him, "I'm trying to say that I like to spend all my time trying to definitely not confuse nobody at any point."

Sirius stood still and was obviously trying to decipher that sentence.

' _It appears coming back ten years does have its benefits_ ,' thought James, trying not to burst out laughing at his friend, ' _even if it is only confusing Sirius_.'

James burst open the door to Slughorn's classroom and caught the end of Slughorn's introductory speech.

"I think we can start by opening your textbook to chapter 1 and if you have forgotten it for today, I do have some spares in the back cupboard, Merlin knows I forgot mine every second day for my first couple of years here," here he chortled and he noticed James and Sirius who had caught up to him.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, do you want to stand in the doorway all day or do you want to come in?"

"Um," James looked a little lost at this,it had been a while since a teacher hadn't been bothered by him being late and still addressed it, it was normally points off or the teachers acted like he and, if he was with his friends all had Notice me not charms on them (they had only done that for a few months after they had learned it).

Slughorn chuckled, "not to worry boys I believe there is a couple of empty seats next to Mr Pettergrew."

Sirius looked a little too happy as he bounced away to sit next to Peter but James's insides froze, out of everyone there could have been a seat next too, it had to be that filthy,traitorous rat.

'Calm _down, he hasn't done anything yet_ ,' said the reasonable voice in James's head, ' _and chances are you are not going to be friends with him this time due to him being in Slytherin_.'

"Mr Potter, please do get a move on my boy," Professor Slughorn's voice cut through his thoughts.

With a start, James realised he had been staring at the chubby boy with not the nicest look on his face.

"Sorry Professor," he said, he walked over to the empty desk and dumped his stuff down.

He quickly got out his textbook and quickly moved to chapter 1 of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by _Arsenius Jigger_.

The chapter didn't really help James, it was an introduction to Potions, what it was, a list of potential dangers, a list of safety equipment, a brief history and a few examples of some of the more famous potions

So James naturally spent the lesson zoning out and thinking of his conversation with Lily.

He wasn't dumb, that meant sneaking off from everyone else twice a week without anyone getting suspicious as to why he was doing it.

Deep down he knew it wouldn't work forever, a couple of years if they were lucky.

Moony had tried his best, but even that particular secret had only lasted just under three years, it was next to impossible to keep a secret in this place between the ghosts, the portraits and the world's most efficient gossip system.

' _The most simple way of doing this where no one is going to find us is to find a room that no one else knows about_ ,' he thought and slowly a grin found its way onto his face, ' _the room of requirement_ ' he thought triumphantly.

Unfortunately he couldn't think of any sustainable reason to give to everyone as to why he wanted to slip off alone (or with Lily)for a couple of hours, every third day.

The Gryffindoors had double charms next with the Ravenclaws.

James unfortunately couldn't sit with Lily as everyone was told to get into doubles and Lily, out of principle and the minor fact that she technically didn't know James yet, had to go with Snape.

The class went much the same as the previous ones, obviously the teachers had all had the same idea of introducing their subject first followed by the basic theory of said subject.

He mentioned that to Sirius as they stopped for lunch.

"Well, they can't have us firing spells in our first lesson,I mean, if everyone is able to get the spell correct but you, you would look like a right idiot

James rolled his eyes, "you mean you scared that you would look like an idiot."

Sirius blustered, "no, I'm not afraid, there is a reason I'm in Gryffindor."

James snickered, "and I thought that was too annoy your parents."

"I'm being serious here James."

"You are? who are you normally then?"

The people surrounding the duo laughed as Sirius groaned and seemed to start eating with more gusto.

James however wasn't convinced, in the previous timeline, they had been doing more practical things then just copying down notes.

Charms for instance, they had spent the lesson with _Lumos_ and _nox_ , this time it was a chapter on how charms can be used in everyday life.

He was probably overthinking it in any case, he had had an issue of doing that, it had started when Lily had been injured in a skirmish and afterwards a healer had informed them that she was a couple of months pregnant.

Since then he had been trying to find the flaws in every plan that they made, just to make sure that everyone would be all right, but eventually during the one meeting Sirius, having enough of James moaning about something or another had silenced him and afterwards laid into him about worrying too much, although James had defended himself quite harshly, he had taken Sirius's words to heart.

"You know, I reckon we could have had a worse first three periods," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I mean, we have been given no homework for starters."

James shrugged, "if you insist."

"Oh, come on, you are just upset about Slughorn losing his temper at you."

"He didn't lose his temper," James protested.

"Well, he was about too," said Sirius as if that was the exact same thing, "although, you were giving that Pettegrew kid funny looks."

James's mouth went dry, but he composed himself and shrugged, "I dunno, he just gives me a weird feeling."

Sirius's face slowly split into a teasing grin, "weird feelings James, hmmm, aren't you a little young for that."

James choked on his food, "are you off your rocker?"

Sirius grinned, "I'm perfectly serious."

James groaned and buried his face in his arms with a _plonk_ onto the table.

This unfortunately caused Sirius's goblet of Pumpkin juice to spill over Sirius's food and robes.

"James!"

"What," said James and then behold his friend dripping Pumpkin Juice everywhere with a rather unSiriuslike murderous look on his face and he couldn't contain his laughter, "why are you pouring Pumpkin juice on yourself?"

"I didn't ,this was you, you prat."

"Oh, so me slamming my arms onto the table now has earthquake abilities," asked James, trying to wipe the mischievous grin off his face.

"You know what this means," hissed Sirius as he leaned forward.

"What," said James, trying to gauge the look in Sirius's eyes.

"Food fight!" He shouted gleefully and promptly threw his pumpkin juice flavoured food in James's face.

James reacted on instinct and promptly threw the nearest object he could find at Sirius, a plate of chicken.

Within a couple of minutes the hall had turned into free for all war.

James grabbed Sirius and promptly hightailed out of there and into a nearby classroom, much to Sirius's disappointed which lasted only a couple of seconds before he heard McGonagal screaming for order.

James poked his head out and upon seeing the coast was clear, spun around to Sirius, "race you to the showers."

The two of them tore down the corridor and up the stairs, where Sirius, who was slightly ahead, ran headfirst into someone.

"Oof," he said as he lost his balance.

James caught his arm before he discovered what it was like to go down the stairs head first.

"In a rush?" Came a very familiar voice.

James inwardly gulped and he saw that Sirius had ran headfirst into Lily.

"Nope, not at all," said Sirius, trying to play it off cooly (James didn't have the heart to tell him he was failing miserably), "just having a race."

"To the nearest shower?" drawled a familiar voice.

' _Of course, HE is there_ ,' thought Jame as Snape stared at the two of them.

Sirius merely grinned at Snape, "why, how did you guess?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "maybe it's because you covered in food Sirius, I don't know."

James chuckled as Sirius visabley deflated.

"Anyways," continued Lily, "Professor Mcgonagall is on the warpath, apparently a couple of idiots started a food fight in the hall and she is determined to find out who, so if I were the two of you I would try and think of a reasonable excuse, maybe your shower would help."

"Hold up, how did you know there was a food fight," began Sirius as James butted in, "how do you know it was us?"

Lily looked at James and James got the message loud and clear, _it's because I know you, you idiot_.

Out loud she merely stated as if she had just found a couple of petty criminals, "maybe its because the two of you are covered in food and are fleeing from the crime scene."

"Maybe its because Sirius all but admitted it," Severus cut in, he had mostly let Lily handle it as he looked like he couldn't care less.

Sirius at least looked guilty at that.

"Anyways," James cut in, "can we please go and remove the food before we are given detention."

Lily stood to one side and the two boys rushed past

Sirius now looked confused, "how would she know it was us?"

"Maybe it's the dozen eye witnesses that saw you dump your food over me."

"Ah, just for the record, you started it by tipping my goblet over my robes."

"It was an accident!" protested James as they burst into the common room (accompanied by the Fat Lady's voice, wondering what the two of them had done to get into a 'dreadful mess')

"Now," said James as they turned on the showers, "imagine if we could get the entire school involved and be able to blame it on someone else?"

The Marauders had done that in the previous timeline but James wasn't about to say that.

Sirius grinned, "so a school wide prank then."

James laughed, "why stop at one?"

Laughing the two boys raced to get clean and dressed in fresh robes before their head of house caught them.

"We could gave a name," prompted James.

Sirius's eyes lit up at that before they deflated, "I thought we were trying to pass the blame onto someone else, why would we need a name?"

"Well, the teachers are eventually going to click that we would be behind a lot of the pranks so we might as well name ourselves before we get giving some less flattering ones."

"Alright Captain realism, what about 'Party Prankers'," suggested Sirius.

"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Marauders'," James said, deciding to go for gold.

"I like it," said Sirius with a grin and the first two members of the (new) Marauders shook on it.

 **Alright, the food fight was on a whim, but I needed something to not make this chapter a boring thing out the 1800s, hopefully it succeed.**

 **Anyway, the first two (and primary mischief makers) Marauders have agreed to a pranking group so if you have any ideas, do let me know (they might not come immediately, the two of them are second day first years, but in later years they might.**

 **Also would you rather have a blow for blow of all seven years, or would you like me to maybe do some brief summaries with all the important bits and skip ahead to the more interesting years where the war starts to get more real (fifth year roughly).**

 **If I do go with the time skip route, it would only be from chapter 7 as I have already started chapter 6 which picks up after this.**


End file.
